Jeffrey Blasthawk
me 'Jeffrey Blasthawk' Note : Ages are not 100% correct. ﻿ Jeffrey himself is not a founder, but his old character was. He got banned for doing a lvl up glitch, which is no longer working. Jeffrey Blasthawk's Story Before i get to my life, I would like to get to my parents. When Jeffrey Visited ravens cove ( where his parents resided at the time) for the first time since Billy was born. , he went to visit his parents with his younger brother, Billy Lockcutter. His life was changed forever. He discovered that Jolly Roger killed his parents, after he raided the island, looking for the lost weapons. He swore he would get revenge on Jolly. Jeffrey is the oldest, then Ned, then Peter, and Jeffrey's sister( who decided to remain anyonomous) and Billy are twins. Jeffrey is hired as his sisters bodyguard, He is a lumberjack, a hired killer, and a cop type person. 'CHAPTER 1: Ages 1-10' Jeffrey Blasthawk was born in Padres Del Fuego. He was raised there until his brother, Ned was born. He has three brothers and a sister. His Brothers are Billy Lockcutter, Peter Wavefury, and Ned Sharksilver. His sister decided to remain anyonomous. Jeffrey is the oldest, then Ned, then Peter, and Elizabeth and Billy are twins. Jeffrey is hired as his sisters bodyguard, He is a lumberjack, a hired killer, and a cop type person. Jeffrey was born on Padres Del fuego. Jeffrey was trained his whole life to be a pirate. He started his training at three years old, when he held his first cutlass. He usually practiced at the warehouse at Port Royal. He killed his first navy person when he was six. By then he had already reached lvl fifteen at sword. As soon as he killed the cadet, he ws awarded a broadsword. Soon, he was killing cadets every day. As soon as he got more experienced, at age 8, he would kill his first skeleton. When he was 6 years old, he was now brother to Ned Sharksilver. He is another story, so were gonna stay on the topic of Jeffrey. He did the same as Jeffrey, but started training at age five. When he was 10, he was introduced to the "flintlock" pistol. He didn't go anywhere without it from then on out. 'CHAPER 2: Ages 10-20' Jeffrey met his best friend, Davy Plunderflint at age 11. They met at Tortuga, when Jeffrey was looking for a guild to joined. The Last Straw, the guild Davy was GM of. He would stay in the guild for a while, but eventually would be deleted, four years later. At age fifteen, Jeffrey got another brother by the name of Peter Wavefury. Again, he is another story. Jeffrey then continued all his voyages with Davy. When Jeffrey turned 16, he lead a crew of pirates through a raid of Kingshead, a hotbed for the Navy soldiers. The raid went successfully, though Jeffrey did get stitches of his chest, because a Navy soldier barely hacked him in said area. When people heard of the raid, he was offered to be a general for an unknown guild. He accepted that, and really became great at his job. He was fired at the age of 20, because of treason. He traded to another guild, which is apparently enemies with his former guild. He quit both guilds because he was sick of being in the middle of their wars. 'CHAPTER 3: Ages 20-30' When Jeffrey was 22, he would have a new brother, and sister. Billy Lockcutter, and his sister. His sister decided to remain anyonomous. He was always encouraging billy to become a pirate, but he refused. All he wanted to do was be a butcher. Finally, Jeffrey gave up and almost killed billy with Masterwork. Billy picked up a butchering knife that he carries around (to this day, i still don't know why he did that) and countered Jeffrey's swing. Jeffrey stood there in awe. Billy was in awe also. "See?'" Jeffrey said. "You have pirating talent." Billy agreed, and finally let Jeffrey teach him. He gave him a Swabby's cutlass to start out with. Billy is a better pirate than me currently! Ive taught him well! When Billy was old enough, he got his first flintlock, that Jeffrey gave him. Ever since then, Billy attempted to be the best pirate he could be. When Jeffrey turned 24, he made plans to go visit Ravens Cove, to visit his parents. But it was heavily guarded with skeleton ships. There was no way he could get past them. When Jeffrey turned 25 Jeffrey and Ned Became a privateer team for the French, but they weren't very good, so, he began to be a bartender at the Kings Arm, in Tortuga. He stayed there until he was offered to be in the guild of Co. Empire. Back then, i didn't know anything about the Co. Empire. They weren't very famous. So, he joined, not knowing they were EITC. He randomly fought for another month for them. When he discovered they were EITC, he knew he needed revenge. Ever since then, he fought against the EITC, never joined. He went back to being a part time bartender at the Kings Arm again when he turned 28. He was part time, because he was taking care of his little sister and Billy. Peter was thirteen. He was also born to be a pirate. Peter spent most of his time training, like I did. Ned was 22. He was spending most of his time with me, fighting EITC, and bartending. His sister was still very young. The reason we dont live with our parents, and moved to driftwood Isle, was because we thought Ravens Cove was too dangerous, so we fled for driftwood. They lived with me until they were old enough to move out. Ned already moved out, living on the French isle of Ile D'Etable De Porc. I usually see him around Tortuga. Peter could take care of himself at an early age, and he had impeccable fighting skills.. So, when he was sixteen, he set out for Port Royal. 'CHAPTER 4: Ages 30-40' I felt like i wasn't doing enough with my life, so i let Billy take over the bartending business. But he got fired within the first six months for pulling his gun on people for ordering a type of rum in which he did not enjoy. They hired a new guy, and i never went back to bartending. I went back to training when I turned 30. Davy and I had been looking for EITC people pretty much every day. Most hunts went successful, but all it did was scare them off. The Co. Empire was at its highest, with its reigning leaders. We fought nearly every day ( Me, Ned, Peter, Davy )We found Ben Costello, who now is considered a deaddupp. Its been too long to tell anything about him, but we started attacking, and he retreated. No help from anyone. That was the last i saw of him for a while. We eventually created a guild, known as The Lumberjacks, because of our appearence in the carribean as "Lumberjacks". Usually we would just go to tortuga and just sit there because of how bored we were. when i was 34 I Started to become known for everything that i did. MY popularity was growing, but not alot. Alot of people knowed me for being an extreamly skilled swordsman, and becuase of that, i got guild requests very often. at 35 nothing was happening. The carribean was very boring. There were no good guilds to join and nobody was into fights. As a result the gm of the Co. Empire quit the EITC, and created a new guild called United Empire. A while later i found out Benjamin Macmorgan, the GM of united empire was to wed his sister. He didnt feel very comfortable with this, so Jeffrey decided to become her bodyguard, just in case. He knew alot of people thought Ben was still EITC, and he wasnt, but his thinking was that to get to ben, people would try and do something to liz. When he turned 37 something good happened. Word was spreading that a person named Diego created a NEW Co. Empire. Only called the THE co. empire.Billy Was a bit fat, so he just neglected to move around. His skills weakened greatly, so Jeffrey got him off the chair and said: "Were going to Kingshead, now." They invaded Kingshead with just the two, and thats what they started doing. One time while they were invading, the noticed a small group of people that were EITC, they called newly formed guild and ally, Francis Brigade to come help. The people who were there were Ben Costello, Benjamin Macmorgan(who was being interrogated), and Johnny Goldtimbers, who was jeffrey's age. They attacked but their plan was foiled with the lvl of Johnny. Jeffrey Discovers He Has Another Brother On November 13, 2010,at around 8:30 ET, Jeffrey Discovered he had a long lost brother. Captain Leon, his nephew, told him so. He was he hesitating to tell him his name, but he did tell him he was EITC, he was in prison, and later told him he escaped from prison. Leon said he was powerful, and that he was going to kill him. Jeffrey was furious. He went after Leon, and even punches Ben Quinn, who was at there at the moment. Leon left, and screamed : "AAH" Tragety strikes the Blasthawk family On November 18th, 2010, Jeffrey concluded Billy Lockcutter is dead. He had been missing for a long time, and he collected alot of clues. It is said Johnny Goldtimbers captured, and maybe killed him. "We don't know for sure if Johnny Goldtimbers did it, but when I know for sure, I'm gonna kick his A%&. 'Great news, billy has been found.' Jeffrey's other brother Jeffrey found out on January 13, that Taylor is his other brother. He told him that his parents had him when Jeffrey and the other guys had left for Driftwood. His parents placed him on a boat to port royal when he was only two. He survived on port royal by meeting his adoptive father. Other info Theme Music: Note: Most of these i copied from WWE *Are you ready? *No chance. *Are you ready for no chance?(ROFL) *Line in the sand *RockHouse * Break the Line In the Sand * Voices *Written in my voices (ROFL * Voodoo Child *Kingshead theme *Driftwood Theme *Basic Thuganomics(word life) *We are one (Nexus theme song) *Real American *I came to play *Aint no make believe. *We are one, wild and young. * Wild and young * Jeffrey Blasthawk's official theme song * Reunion in Canton. (The Victory song of the United Legion. I was their gm, so screw copyrighting * Show me your firetruck.(The anthem of the United Legion. This is also the song i played when i killed leon * Know Your Role * I wont do what you tell me Jeffrey Blasthawk appears in The Goldvane Trilogy as a Francis Brigade Sergeant Major, and is scheduled for furtue storylines. For more info, visit The Goldvane Trilogy page, or contact User:Captaingoldvane2. ﻿ Status Guild: Emerald Sea Gang Pirate or EITC: Pirate Rank: No ranks Occupation:Lumberjack, Cop, Bountyhunter, Hired killer, His sisters body guard, King of random, General whatever, . Jeffrey r u coming back to the brigade?(i hope not ) And ur won of the leaders ur, bro. -Ned Sharksilver Jeffrey Blasthawk Facts *Jeffrey Blasthawk is a semi-retired war veteran *Jeffrey Blasthawk NEVER goes anywhere without his Masterwork Broadsword. *Jeffrey Blasthawk is a banned founder *Jeffrey Blasthawk is 54 in age *Jeffrey Blasthawk is known to be a very skilled swordsman *Jeffrey Blasthawk is is in the Emerald Sea Gang *Jeffrey Blasthawk is related to many EITC people, including Cpt. Leon, but is not EITC *Jeffrey Blasthawk can be found with most of his friends (Billy Lockcutter, Davy Plunderflint, Cpt. Leon, Francis Bluehawk, His sister( who decides to remain anyonomous), Ned Sharksilver, Cpt. Johnny) *Jeffrey Blasthawk has been in many battles and wars ( War with united empire, co empire, eitc, cold crusaders. Tortugan War, War of tortuga, Battle of port royal, and MANY MANY MANY more *Jeffrey Blasthawk is the former GM of the United Legion *Jeffrey Blasthawk has created many websites for the guilds he has been in *Jeffrey Blasthawk's favorite server is Exuma. *Jeffrey Blasthawk's hideout and house, is Driftwood Island house *Jeffrey Blasthawk's summer home is in Tortuga *Jeffrey Blasthawk was born in Padres Del Fuego *Jeffrey Blasthawk is AWESOME!!!!!!! * Jeffrey Blasthawks #1 enemy is Johnny Goldtimbers * Jeffrey Blasthawk helped the Francis Brigade take over and rule the EITC-December 15 *Jeffrey Blasthawk ate Big Phil's chickens last ChrismasMatthew Darkskull *Jeffrey Blasthawk is tired of Davy Plunderflint posting stuff. *Jeffrey Blasthawk was ranked #15 on the Legendary Co. Elite's enemy list. *Jeffrey Blasthawk KILLED Captain Leon.(seriously, ask johnny gold timbers HES A WITNESS!!! *Jeffrey Blasthawk is a member in The Nexus Jeffrey Blasthawk News *January 13 2011:Jeffrey discovers his brother is Taylor *January 10th, 2011: Jeffrey Blasthawk joins The Nexus, but it is not a guild *December27'th 2010, Jeffrey Blasthawk hears TRUE rumoors about him killing Captain Leon, the week before *December 20, 2010, Jeffrey Blasthawk turns 62 * December 16, 2010, Captain Leon quits as EITC ruler, and the Francis Brigade takes over as EITC ruler(s). *November 18th, 2010, Jeffrey Blasthawk nearly murders Johnny Goldtimbers. *November 15 2010 - Benjamin Macmorgan names Jeffrey Grand Advisor, to him and his guild. *November 4th, 2010, Jeffrey Burns leon, like REALLY bad. So bad, he said, and I quote "I'm logging off because you guys keep attacking me with words." of course, afterwards he said, "I am the grand ruler of the EITC and i shouldnt be treated like this." Hes such a girl. *November 2nd, Jeffrey Blasthawk turned 56 *October 29th, 2010- Jeffrey Blasthawk joined his brother Billy's guild: The Grand Legion *October 10th, 2010 - Jeffrey Blasthawk was injured in battle, and was taken to England's secret pirate hideout for treatment *September ??, 2010 - Jeffrey Blasthawk discovered his parents died in an attack on Ravens Cove - where his parents lived *August 1 - Jeffrey Blasthawk turned 55 Jeffrey u should probably note the new guild that ur in lol -Ned Sharksilver ur brother :D Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Alliance of EITC Guilds Member Category:Parliament Members Category:Francis Brigade Members Category:ITB Members Category:CIG Members